That Human, The Fifteenth
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Traitors. That is what Neah and Ala were once called. Their only family morning their loss in the snow, yet aware of their reincarnations. The two had left behind children, twins by birth and blood whom sat in the cold. The two children malformed bodies scared those around them. The two lost each other one cold night, a woman named Angela found her and a man named Mana found him.
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you, what had happen before what you used too know of. Before the Earl found Nella, before Cross found Allen. Before the Crown Clown. Before the Usurped Traitor. Yes... even before the founding of Allen and Nella. This tale shall be told once again... from the time of the death of the Lovers.

Ala Walker and Neah Walker. Mother and Father to Allen Walker and Natalia Walker. Brother and Sister too Mana Walker Walker.

Let us begin.

* * *

"I swear to protect you, my dear sister. I will love you for eternity, as you are bearing my children as we speak." - Neah Walker, Infront of Cross Marian, Malcom C. Leverrier, Claud Nine and Froi Tiedoll. All who have sworn secrecy in relation to these words spoken until the have entered their graves.

* * *

…

Blood. Iron. Copper. Red. Flowing.

The snow was blanketed in a warm red flow, a woman falling to the ground at her seven-thousand-and-thirty-sixth year alive. Her naked form, burned and beaten lying in the arms of a man who attempted to protect her from fates hands. A ring of silver, pure a snow now covered in their blood held fast onto the woman's left ring finger as a bracelet adorning the name 'Ala' sat on the woman's bare right thigh, chilled and engraved with the finest craftsmanship the world could offer. The ground around their forms began to glow red, signifying the setting sun.

White barked pine trees surrounded them, planted into the snow and all but dead for the winter. Tall and stagnant, they covered the the two for their eternal sleep as a handsome man walked up to then, hit left arm reaching for his top hat while his right thrust the cane in hand into the ground inches from the females head. Bringing his top hate to his chest adoring a black noble dress jacket, he bowed to them with tears lining his eyes.

"Oh... brother. Oh dearest sister... I hope you can forgive me! Our family broke apart so swiftly and then the Exorcists attacked... sister why? Why did you become an Exorcist? Brother... why betray are family for her? Rest In Peace." The man removed his black cloak and flaped it into the air and slowly dropped it over the two. His tears unstopping as he lifted it once more and cradled the two bodies into his arms and held them close. Kissing each on the head in hopes of forgivness from God. The man began to wail as he held them closer and closer, shouting out that he wished he wouldn't have done this horrid act too them. He went on for hours and two more well dressed males appeared. They sat in the snow, each with a hand on the male's shoulder.

"Oh.. why _Nella_? Why... _**Neah**_? Why did this have to happen?" the man continued to cry out, the male on his right who's hair was blonde, reversed crosses adorning his forehead spoke. Raising his right hand to reach below his into his tailcoat, grasping onto something resounding in a chain shaking noise. The man pulled out a pocket watch and set in on the cane, fastening the ring and bracelet to it.

"Earl... this was a loss for us all. But remember? Nella and Neah had two children if you recall! An orphanage in England has them. Should we not find them and adopt them? They are family, Earl! Direct Family! We should adopt them so no Akuma ever harms them!"

The other male was silent, his large bulky form fixated on the Earl. The bodies began to disintegrate and the Earl's head shot up. A smile reaching his lips swiftly.

"They disintegrated! They've been reborn! Sherill! We must find their children and protect them until we find Nella and Neah!" Thus the three quickly left the area, a lone cane stood with a ring and bracelet tied to it. This beautiful forest of white was now stagnant in time once again, as it was meant to be. The darkness overtook the forest, as the sun was away for another fourteen hours. Silence once again lined this place as nothing lived here.

Not in the Forest Of Bloody Howling.


	2. Dawn Of The First Day - 72 Hours Remain

So today, I've got a nice little update for you all. I've decided to continue this, but with Allen's elder brother as an Exorcist and Noah Clansmen instead of a sister. The sister idea wore on me, as I grow tired of female OC's being the mainstream on this site. To be blunt...

Its pissing me the fuck off. I'd like to start a movement of Male OC's,, regardless of Yaoi or Yuri or straight, I don't care. Let's get this going and lets all try something new dammit! Female OC's are easy to make for males and female authors on here. I'd be damned if I have even seen more than twenty stores that follow a male OC. I mean, come on! All these happy fangirl endngs are getting old right? A story can be good, but when its the same as all the others it gets boring. FemaleOC X Canon Male. No more. Let's move into Male OC's for a bit, and clewn up our site for awhile. Let's all post GOOD SHIT, instead of fangirl happy stories.

Rarely do you see a story with a bad ending, say Naruto dies and there's no going back. Ichigo gets owned and killed. We need _more _sad endings. All these happy endings are great, but even neutral endings would be better by now. Are you all not tired of this or something? Sasori Deidara WOULD NEVER work, neither would all these other stupid yaoi pairings I'm finding. Its all getting trashing. All of it, and this is why groups like Critics United have popped up. They're _tired as all hell_ of seeing this sort of trashy type of writing and trolls, and you all know you are too.

So with this, I write a challenge. 72 Hours from Midnight Tonight, in whatever time zone you're in. Write five chapter of either, Naruto, -Man, Bleach, or anything and tell me it wasn't a totally knew experience Everyone's so used to seeing female OC's, and the males on this site do express the annoyance at always seeing this. Come on! Take the challenge!

72 Hours

Five Chapters

25,000 Words of Quality

Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, -Man, Fire Emblem, Vampire Knight, Tales Of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy VII/XIII, Hellsing, Neo Angelique Abyss/ネオアンジェリーク Abyss, Code Geass, Fruits Basket, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Oh My Goddess!/Ah My Goddess!, Death Note... anything.

No Yaoi. No Yuri.

MaleOC X Female Canon

Let's start this damn movement, and in the end, tell me you didn't enjoy trying something new.


End file.
